


X Files: Good Enough

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Doggett's story [3]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Scully turns 37 after the Per Manum case and it’s her first birthday without Mulder. Agent Doggett wonders if he’ll ever be good enough to be Scully’s partner romantically or will he be forever working in the shadow of Agent Mulder? Takes place before Badlaa, season eight.





	1. The gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own its characters Agents Mulder, Scully or Doggett. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Special Agent John Doggett sighed as he made his way through the store late that evening. He was trying to pick out a birthday present for his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully. He raked his brains trying to work out what to get her, in the end he settled on a small model boat as she mentioned to him once that her brother was in the navy. So he figured a nice reminder of her brother would go down well as she hardly ever saw him. Well, Doggett never saw him, anyway.   
Doggett paid for the gift before making his way back to his car and began the journey home. On the way he thought about his feelings for Scully. Though they had only been working together for a few months now, he was starting to feel a bond with her due to her skeptical outlook on Agent Mulder's cases.   
Doggett sighed as his thoughts turned to Mulder. Would he ever measure up to him? Doggett wondered.   
At the next roundabout, Doggett switched the indicator round and went round the whole roundabout.   
He had decided to go back to the office and read more about Mulder's work. Although he had already read through every X File, Doggett wanted to study the man as a person, starting with the trophies and certificates that was on display on the walls behind his desk.   
Doggett thought it was worth knowing what he was up against. He shook his head. What was he saying? He was already feeling threatened by Mulder and he hadn't even met him yet. Love rival? Doggett scoffed. Who was he kidding? Scully would never love Doggett, and why should she? Doggett pointed out as he continued driving in the dark back towards the J Edgar Hoover Building.  
A bright, Intelligent, beautiful and successful woman like Scully would not fall for an ex cop like himself. But maybe she just needs time to get to know you, a voice inside Doggett's head argued.   
Dogget sighed. From what he heard about Mulder, he and his friends knew Mulder was a loony.   
But he had to have some credit to have a woman like Scully working with him.   
Doggett arrived at the underground parking lot and parked his car before gettingg the elevator up to the basement level which was only one level up.   
The door pinged open and Doggett walked down the short corridor before unlocking the door to the X Files office. "Hello?" he called softly, making sure no one was there and that Scully was home. The office was empty so Doggett flicked on the light switch before taking off his coat, hanging it up and walked towards Mulder's desk, about to start examining Mulder's achievements.


	2. Scully thinks about Doggett...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully examines her thoughts and feelings for Doggett- does she love him?

Agent Scully sat down the couch with her feet on her coffee table as she stroked her belly. She sighed as she tried to watch the news. She was wearing a favourite sweatshirt and jogging bottoms and had just had lasagne for dinner followed by her craving of raisins.   
But she was feeling sleepy now, unable to focus on the TV in front of her. Her thoughts were on Mulder and the loneliness she was feeling in his absence.   
She touched her crucifix necklace gingerly. Scully prayed for Mulder every night since he was abducted, as she was hoping against hope for his safe return.   
Then her thoughts shifted to her new partner Agent Doggett. They were finally beginning to work as a team after getting off on the wrong foot when they first met. Scully sighed as she remembered throwing water into Doggett's face.   
She didn’t mean to be so hurtful, but at the time her mind was so defensive and vulnerable since Mulder disappeared that she didn’t know what she was doing.   
Scully hoped Doggett knew how sorry she was for doing that now after working with him for the last few months.   
Maybe she should get him a gift to apologise, she thought as she flicked off the TV and made her way to her bedroom before getting ready for bed.   
She thought about her birthday and wondered how she felt having it without Mulder but with Doggett.   
He was a good man really and Scully trusted him to help her find Mulder. Doggett was an interesting partner to Scully with his skepticism. It was nice to work with somebody who took everything with a pinch of salt rather than leaping into things impulsively without question Scully mused as she got changed and got into bed.   
Scully smiled to herself as she settled back down under the covers and switched off the light. Doggett reminded her of herself when she first started working with Mulder- curious, sceptical, stubborn and rational.   
She was still sceptical bur she was more open minded. Maybe Doggett was right, she thought as she bit her lip whilst laying in the darkness. Maybe she was trying too hard to be Mulder.   
Scully sighed and decided to be more scientific and rational In her next case with Doggett. Science never let her down before and she knew it won't let her down in the future. Science it is, Scully decided with a yawn before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Mulder, G-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett examines Mulder's things- will he like what he finds?

Agent Doggett sighed as he looked at the photos of Agent Mulder working closely with Agent Scully that were pinned to the notice board.   
They were shown to be quite close on their field trip cases and Doggett could see they had a deep bond and connection. They made a good team as they worked together to solve a case. Doggett was a good investigator but he worked according to facts, not wild theories that Mulder thought up on each X File. Doggett found himself glaring at the image of Mulder working with Scully in one of the photos. He was mad at Mulder for putting Scully in danger time after time. He didn’t know who he was mad at more- Mulder for endangering Scully or Scully for forgiving Mulder and Insist on working with him no matter what.   
In the end Doggett sighed as he knew their relationship was none of his business. But still, a little voice said in the back of his mind, he wanted to see what he was up against and where his and Scully's relationship was going- romantically or professionally.   
Doggett had a feeling it was with the latter. Doggett looked at Mulder's trophies and saw he was quite the sportsman- and certificates were hung on the wall from Mulder's time at Oxford.   
Doggett studied Scully's photograph and took in her pretty red hair and face with her work suits on. He took one of the photos of Scully and discreetly put It in one of his back pockets. They wouldn’t miss one he thought as he put his jacket back on and left the office to go home. Maybe one day, he had a chance with Scully, he decided as he drove home.


	4. Scully remembers Mulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Scully's dreams of Mulder...

As Scully thought about Doggett, she dreamt of Mulder that night. She dreamt of the time he caught Tooms with her and when she worked with him on the past lives case. She really was his true friend and partner. But where did that leave Doggett? Was she taking advantage of him by using him to help find Mulder? Or could she be getting close to him? She knew him well enough now to know that he was hiding something from his past a while ago. They worked it out together.   
Plus her mother thought Doggett was a good match for her, she remembered her mom gushing over him after they met for the first time.   
Maybe she should allow herself to get close to Doggett, she thought as she slept.


	5. Scully's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the agents grow closer as they celebrate Scully's birthday?

The day of Scully's birthday dawned bright and sunny. She woke up that morning with a yawn before getting out of bed and dressing into a light blue suit.   
She found herself looking forward to seeing Doggett again and prepared herself for another day of looking for Mulder.   
Scully got ready for work and left. Once at work, Scully found the lights were off and the office empty in the darkness. "Hello?" she called out. No answer.   
With a shrug Scully flicked on the office light and jumped as Doggett appeared from behind the door. "Happy birthday Agent Scully," he said happily as he gave her a little box wrapped In silver paper.   
"Agent Doggett you scared me," Scully said with a chuckle once she got her breath back. "Sorry, just wanted to surprise you. What do you think of the décor?" Doggett asked as Scully clutched the small parcel in her hands. Scully looked up and smiled.   
She saw Doggett had been hard at work and made a 'Happy birthday Scully' banner which he hung over Mulder's desk, and a small cake with white icing and cherries sat on the desk.   
"Thanks Agent Doggett," Scully told her partner gratefully before shaking the box a little. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, thinking It was the same size for a ring. Doggett blushed and Scully grinned as he tried to hide it. She poked him in the ribs. "I'm just kidding," she said whichh made Doggett smile. "Open it," he told her. Scully grinned and did so. "Awww Agent Doggett. It's lovely. Reminds me of my brother," she said as she took out the model navy boat and held it up. "You like It?" Doggett asked.   
Scully grinned and to both their surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love it," she said with a smile. Doggett smiled back. "Right, now time for the cake," Doggett said as he walked over to it and lit the one candle.   
Then Scully came over. "Go on Agent Scully. Make a wish," Doggett coaxed. So Scully did before blowing out the candle.   
"It's a lovely cake Agent Doggett," Scully said happily as Doggett cut the small cake into two pieces.  
"Glad you like it," Doggett replied between mouthfuls. As Doggett ate the cake, Scully studied him and saw that he was quite handsome and he could be a big kid sometimes, like today with her birthday surprise. Maybe… maybe they could spend some time together outside of work. Scully swallowed her slice of cake. Well, she thought, it's now or never. She took a deep breath.   
"Agent Doggett?" she asked. "Mmm?" Doggett asked as he ate her cake. "I was just wondering if you'd like to… um, maybe meet up for coffee sometime after work?" Scully asked.   
Doggett paused for a moment and nearly choked on his cake. "Sorry? You want coffee now?" Doggett asked. Scully grinned. "No silly. Coffee after work maybe. I thought we could hang out for a bit. What do you think?" Scully asked. She looked away for a moment in dismay as Doggett hesitated. But when she looked back at him she saw a big smile on his face.   
"Sure," he said in a surprised tone. "I'd love to hang out with you later, Agent Scully," he told her and she smiled with relief. "Great. Shall we say 6pm tonight at the Internet Café?" she asked.   
Doggett nodded and gave her a thumbs up sign. "Sure. 6 pm it is," he said, and the two agents smiled at her before getting back to work. Doggett smiled to himself. Maybe he was good enough after all. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
